Falling Down
by Demelza
Summary: Fred knows Faith is keeping something from him ... Kim and Bobby revisit their past ... Bosco admits to Sully that he’s fallen for a married woman ... the search for a rapist sees Bosco and Faith meeting up with Elisa and her partner, Matt Bluestone.(pt
1. Part One

**Title:**  Falling Down  
**Author:**  Demelza  
**Disclaimer:  **Third Watch is the property of NBC. I do not own the show, or any of its characters, and are used here without permission… money is not made from this fic (but oh boy do I wish!). All songs and lyrics posted within the story are the property of their respective owners.  Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.   
**Warnings:**  Profanity, violence, deals with the issue of rape  
**Spoilers:**  The parts in Season 3 with Faith having cancer (which, regrettably, I haven't seen yet).  
**Rating:**  R  
**Category:**  Faith & Bosco, angst, Bobby & Kim  
**Author's Notes:**  After 'Blame it on the Rainman' & 'Eternity'.  Also, I write under the premise that Bobby never killed his old teacher, and that his childhood friend never killed him, so he's still in my stories. :)  
**Summary:**  Fred knows Faith is keeping something from him when she returns home from work and refuses to talk to him … Kim and Bobby revisit their past … Bosco admits to Sully that he's fallen for a married woman ... the search for a rapist sees Bosco and Faith meeting up with Elisa and her partner, Matt Bluestone.   
Gargoyles/TW Crossover.  
**Dedication: ** My muses and I would like to send mega special thanks out to Denigoddess, Gabi, Angie, Jen and last but certainly not least, CCA.  Thank you each of you for your wonderful help and beta reading of certain parts and feedback to help with the full development of this story.  ;)  *big hugs*  
   This fic goes out to all Bosco and Faith, and, Bobby and Kim fans in the TW fandom.  And also to my friends, Skye, Missy, Elisa (aka Jade), and my Mum, to which I am eternally grateful for each of their continuous support of my writings.

[Previously on Gargoyles - 'Eternity' …… ]  (Please note, this is in Goliath's POV, and the other character is Elisa, for non Gargoyles readers.  Oh, and FYI Goliath is a large lavender Gargoyle.)

_   Suddenly the loud voices of those surrounding us shout out, '10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2....' And just as they get to One, I frame your sweet face in my hands, and capture your lips with mine. The new year has arrived, 'I love you Elisa.'  
__   You look up at me, the sadness fading, tears of happiness reach your eyes, 'I love you too Goliath.'  
__   And there, I brought you into another tender embrace, wrapping my wings around you as I kiss you in this new year. Knowing that together, we will see this next year through, as we have done these past years knowing each other._  


[Previously on Third Watch - 'Blame it on the Rainman' …… ]

_   Faith nodded slightly, and continued walking when Bosco pulled her around again, only this time he brought his hands to cup her face, drawing his lips to hers and kissing her.  She pressed her hands against his chest, and could feel herself pushing him back, but her arms were trembling with the power behind that kiss that she just fell into his embrace.  As a second round of the kiss progressed, she found herself kissing him back…___

* ~ * ~ *

Faith arrived home from work almost an hour after her double shift ended.  She had wanted to take some time to clear her head, and bury behind her the events of the night.  But truth be told, how could she?  She could never simply 'forget about it'; it wasn't that easy.  Because it *did* happen, and wasn't just some imaginative thought she could erase from memory.

Guilt rode up in her throat as she silently removed her jacket, hung it on the coat rack, and made her way into the kitchen.  _A coffee should help, _she thought and found her way over to the kettle.  Filling it up and placing it on the stove, she flicked the switch and lit the gas.  Stepping backward, Faith tried pressing the soaring thoughts in her mind aside; they were all about dancing in the rain, and the kiss she and Bosco had shared.  "How could I let my life get so fucked up?" she asked aloud with a sigh.

She raised the mug to her lips, about to take a sip when Fred walked in. "What was that, Faith?"  His yawning voice asked.

Faith turned to see him standing there, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw.  "Go back to bed, Fred," she told him, taking a long mouthful of her coffee.

"Good morning to you, too, then."  Fred yawned again. He walked over to Faith and went to put his arms around her when she pulled away.  "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, his voice somewhere between hurt and angered.

"I'm not in the mood," she said back, not even meeting his eyes as she took another mouthful of coffee.

"Come on, Faith, it was just a hug."

"Well, I don't want to be hugged!"  Faith snapped back.  Slamming the coffee down on the counter, she walked past him and into the living room, where she let out a low groan as she saw the mess of toys from one end of the room to the other.

"Hey, don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"  Fred growled as he followed behind her. "If you choose to work seventeen hours in your condition, that's your own fault, not mine.  So don't take it out on me."

Faith swung around. "My condition?  My condition, _Fred, _is breast cancer.  It's not like I have some sort of disease that stops me from leading a normal life."

"Oh no?"  He shot back.

Faith stood up straight. "Yes, Cancer is a disease, but dammit Fred, I can still work.  The doctor gave the okay."

"Fine, you're right then.  But that still doesn't explain why you're treating me the way you are," Fred argued with her.  He went to step up to her when she stepped back. "Tell me what's wrong with you, please, Faith."

"Why should I bother?  You'll just want to run out of the room again," she said back, her voice high-pitched, as it got when she was upset.

"Hey, that's not fair, Faith."

"Isn't it?" she asked.  She could feel the tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

"No, it's not.  I've been there for you!"

"Oh, bullshit, Fred!"  Faith finally raised her voice to meet the level of his.  "The only people that have been there for me during this time are the kids and Bosco."

"Again with Boscorelli.  I'm sick of hearing that--_his _name in my house.  First you almost get your ass busted saving his life, to which I have no understanding why, you're only partners for God's sake.  Now you're telling me he's been there for you, how!?  You haven't even told him about the cancer, or the treatments."

Faith shot him an angered look. "I have told him."

Fred straightened his back, taking in a breath. "Don't ever mention his name in front of me again.  Do you understand?"

"What, are you jealous of him?"

"I'm not jealous of him," he replied uncomfortably, shifting his eyes off his wife.

Faith laughed.  "You're jealous of Bosco?  You are!  I can't believe it, why, of all people Bosco?  Because he sees more of me than you do?"

Fred growled deep in his throat, which Faith took as a 'yes'.  "I don't want to hear his name again in this house," he repeated, his voice sterner.

"He's my partner, Fred.  We _work _together!"

"And you're my wife, Faith, we _live _together."

"Screw you, Fred," Faith told him sternly.

"Faith…" He pleaded.

"Got to hell!"  she said, pushing past him as she went out of the room.

* ~ * ~ *

**O'Grady's**

Bosco had been sitting at the bar for just over an hour now.  His mind was running through the events of the evening, and he was questioning himself over and over again as to why he had out and kissed her, and told her how he'd been feeling for a long time now.  He even asked himself why she had kissed him back.  But he didn't know the answer to that question, only Faith would.  He'd done the one thing he had wished he could have done long ago, but there were certain boundaries that he just didn't cross so he never did… until this morning.

"You alright there Bosco?" Sully's voice cut in. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the older officer.  Sully motioned toward the seat next to Bosco, "Can I sit?"

Bosco turned back to the half-full pint of beer in front of him.  "Free country,"  he soon replied to the officer, whom he knew was still standing there and wouldn't leave even if he had asked not to be bothered.

Sully sat down and tagged the bartender, and ordered a beer.  "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why would you care?"  Bosco asked.

"Well something has to be wrong."  No answer from Bosco. He just stared at the jug of beer in front of him.  "You and Faith are fighting…"

"We're not fighting," he corrected, and Sully nodded.  "And nothing's wrong."  He grumbled and took another swig of beer.  "I'm dealing with it."

"Yeah, you're dealing with it all right."  Sully looked pointedly at the half-empty jug of beer.  He nodded in that direction.  "How many have you had?"

"A couple."

"You know it doesn't solve the problem."

"It helps me deal with it, doesn't it?" Bosco shot him an angered look, and Sully slowly nodded. "Then it solves it…" He turned back to the jug of beer. "At least for now."

"That's right.  _For now._  You'll wake up this afternoon, ready for work with a hangover, and the problem will still be there."

"_I don't have a problem_!" Bosco growled.

"Then it's definitely woman trouble."  Sully almost chuckled, but seeing the glare on the young officer's face he stopped himself.  "Can't be anything I haven't heard about before.  What, she's too skinny, too fat, her parents don't like you…?"  He stopped as he sipped a mouthful of his own beer, then turned to Bosco again.

Bosco was running his finger around the rim of his jug. "She's married," he soon said.

Sully placed his beer down, swallowing. "That could be a problem."

"I wish it wasn't."  Bosco sighed.  "But I gotta respect that she has her own life, and that I don't fit in that picture... never will," he said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"So what'll you do?"

"Hope she realizes she's married to Mr. Wrong."

Sully leaned forward to see the look in Bosco's eyes.  Despair was written all over his face.  "You think you're Mr. Right?"

Bosco blinked and then turned to Sully. "What does it matter, even if I did?"  he asked,  but received no reply, so he stood up.

"Want me to drive you?"

He shook his head. "Only had two, and I'm just heading home."

Sully nodded and watched as Bosco walked out of the bar.  His usual stride as he walked wasn't there.  He just left casually.  "Yeah."  Sully let out a breath and turned back to his beer. The bartender looked at him from where he stood. His expression was of concern for the young punter moments ago.

* ~ * ~ *

**Kim's Apartment**

Kim lay naked in Bobby's strong arms, the sole sheet covering their entangled bodies.  She let out a sigh, revelling in the warmth that came with being there with him.  She looked up at him to see him smiling back at her.  She smiled, tracing her finger tips over his chest in circular motions. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  Bobby soon asked, clearing his throat as Kim moved herself up in the bed so their faces met.  "I know with last time… I thought it was what you wanted, but I have to know if you really want us to be.. well, an us."

"I already told you earlier."  She smiled. "More than anything in the world."

Bobby nodded, and then placed a tender, tentative kiss on her lips.  "I love you, Kim," he whispered, kissing along her neck.

"I love you too, Bobby."  Kim let out a pleasurable moan as continued pressing small fiery kisses against her skin, and then as he rolled her onto her back.

"Do you work tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You?"

A seductive smile appeared on his lips. "No," he replied in that same endearing tone she loved.  Kim giggled and pulled him down against her and kissed him heatedly.

* ~ * ~ *

Faith sat in the armchair in the living room. The kids' toys were still strewn everywhere, and Fred had taken them to school and then gone to work.  She said goodbye to Emily and Charlie, but when Fred went to say goodbye she turned and walked away.  There was so much pain in her heart, she hadn't even realized was there.  It was like before the kiss, she was too blinded by her life to even notice that something wasn't right with it anymore.  That something wasn't right with her and Fred.  So many arguments, so many times they had split, but then got back together… and at whose insistence each of those times?

Maurice Boscorelli's.

Even thinking about his name, Faith touched her lips, remembering the way he sent an incredible tingling sensation through her entire being when he pressed his lips to hers.  Reclining back in the armchair, she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, playing movie after movie in her mind of that morning.  She knew it was wrong.  Being married to Fred and thinking of another man… but Bosco had made her conscious of the fact there was something in her life that was missing, something that she longed for.  

To be loved unconditionally… to be cared for and treated how she deserved to be.

Tears formed in her eyes, recalling all the painful memories of her life with Fred.  His drunkenness, the pregnancy, and then termination… she hadn't had the termination because her career came first, or that finances were tight… well yes, her career did… but it was more because, even then, she realized her life with Fred wasn't what it used to be.  And what was the point in raising a child with a man she had inner doubts about her love for?  But then the doubts faded. Their relationship was still on the rocks, often in fact, but she had realized, or thought she had, that what they had was her life.  And that there was no changing the life she had been given.

But now… Faith breathed in, sniffing to hold back more tears as they came.  She had married Fred almost two years before joining the Academy and meeting Bosco. He was the one, the one she was going to fulfill her career and raise a family with.  It was all too late now; she didn't know what she was supposed to do next.

* ~ * ~ *

_You're letting out your heart,  
__   Trading in your soul,  
   And would you trade it for me?  
   Cause I would trade it for you._

            ~ 'The Web' by The Feelers

* ~ * ~ *

**That Afternoon**

Bosco walked into the locker room. Faith was already there, fully dressed in her uniform sitting in front of her locker.  "You'll be late for roll call," he said as he stepped over to his own locker and opened it up.

"Already been, we're working sector eight again."

"Damn, we worked that beat last night."

"Tell me about it," Faith replied. She closed her eyes and looked away from him before reopening her eyes.  "Why'd you do it, Boz?" she asked painfully.

He knew what she was talking about, and he let out a breath.  "You mean a lot to me, Faith.  You, Emily and Charlie."

"That still doesn't excuse it."

There was total silence as Bosco walked over and sat down next to her. "Excuse it, Faith?  Yeah, I'm sorry I kissed you, hell, I'm sorry you kissed me back…" A pained look of guilt was on her face as she looked away. "But, I meant everything I said, Faith…" he leaned over, and with his finger gently placed under her chin, he turned her face towards him. "And I meant everything I did.  I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for what I feel."  He withdrew his hand, and Faith looked away from him again.  He could see her trying not to cry, and inside, his heart ached.  _Of all the stupid things you've done, Boscorelli… this tops the lot.  _"Faith, I…" he shook his head in his own frustration.  

Tears formed in the corner of Faith's eyes, and she swallowed hard to keep them at bay.

"Please don't cry," Bosco pleaded with her. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly they were interrupted as Sergeant Christopher walked in.  

"Boscorelli, Yokas, get your damn asses out on that street this minute!" he shouted. His eyes settled on Bosco's as the two officer's looked back at him. "What the hell did you do this time?"  He got no reply; Bosco just stood up and walked back over to his locker.

Faith rose to her feet. The pair exchanged pained looks, and then she walked out.  Sergeant Christopher watched her as she left, and then turned to Bosco.  "Whatever the hell you did to upset her, Boscorelli, fix it."

Bosco had his back turned to the superior officer and only when the man left did he let out a sigh, pressing his forehead against his locker.  "Damn it,"  he breathed angrily at himself, punching his hand into the locker in frustration.

* ~ * ~ *

**Second part coming soon…..**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:  **Third Watch is the property of NBC. All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I do not own the shows, or any of their characters, and are used here without permission… money is not made from this fic (but oh boy do I wish!). All songs and lyrics posted within the story are the property of their respective owners. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.   
**Warnings:**  Profanity, violence, deals with the issue of rape  


*  ~  *  ~  *

**23rd Precinct**

Elisa sat at her desk, having just finished partially filling in a report after working the last six hours of her shift on a rape-homicide case, that was still wide open.  Ordinarily, she would just work robberies, but the woman involved had been the girlfriend of a fellow police officer that had unfortunately lost his life in the September eleventh attacks the year before.  She was Tempany Beckett, a woman with a shady past involved in the world of prostitution and drugs.  Elisa had met her three times, and had asked Elisa for her help to quit that life.  And so, she did… or at least, as she had thought.  The man who had raped and then murdered the red-headed woman was a client and drug dealer, so Elisa knew at this moment that somehow Tempany's lifestyle had reverted to the way it was prior to her helping her.

"Hey, Maza… you listening?"  Her partner, Matt Bluestone, interrupted her thoughts.  She looked up to see his concerned face looking back at her. "I've been calling your name for the last few minutes, and you've just been staring at that paper."

Elisa looked down in front of her; it was the coroner's report of Tempany's autopsy.  She closed the manila folder up, and pressed it aside, getting to her feet.  "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be.  But you know, Chavez already warned you, don't make this case personal."

"It's hard not to," Elisa replied, her tone somewhere between bitter and confused.  

The last four months had been tough, Matt understood that, but this was Elisa, she was the strongest person he knew.  At least, in the emotional sense.  So it was hard to just watch her let her slip like it seemed she was doing.  "Come on partner, let's hit the street, the air will help you clear your head."  She looked up at him with a quick smile, and then walked past him.  Matt watched for a few moments, his heart ached to see her this way, so distant, hurting so badly.

They went out to her car down in the car park, climbed in and were soon on their way.  Their first call led them to a small apartment on the upperside of Central Park, where it was reported was the last known residence of Marshall Reid, a twenty-three year old drug dealer, and the prime suspect in the Tempany Beckett homicide case.  Arriving on scene, they were met with the presence of an empty patrol car.

Walking past the car and up into the front of the worn building, the duo made their way up to the third level, apartment fifteen.  "Hello, Marshall Reid!"  A voice called from just down the hall, Elisa and Matt saw two uniformed officers knocking on their man's door.

They approached, Matt showed his badge to the woman officer, while the male continued to knock on the door, "Boz…" she said to her partner, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned to her first, where she nodded toward the detectives, his head turned in their direction and he stood up straighter. "Elisa!" he said, shock, astonishment and surprise in his voice.

"Oh my… Boz.  This is…" Elisa smiled at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "Of all the beats…"

"It's been a while."

"Eight years, at least, almost nine."

Faith and Matt looked at their partners, then looked at each other, curiosity on both their faces.  "Man … wait, you're here for Reid as well," Bosco said, motioning to the door to his left.

"Suspect in a homicide," Matt spoke up for his partner, she looked at him and he just smiled knowingly back. "Doesn't appear like he's home though."

"No, the SVU asked us to call in, he's wanted in connection with three rapes in the last fortnight."

Elisa shook her head. "That bastard."

"Tell me about it," Faith spoke up, Matt nodded.  

There was a silent few seconds, then Bosco turned back to the door beside them and thumped loudly. "Marshall Reid… NYPD!  Please open the door!!" he shouted, then waited.  Nothing.  He tried the handle of the door, but it was locked, as to be expected.  Quickly, he lifted his leg in such an angle, then brought his foot down and kicked the door open.  He grinned, having got it on the first try.  Faith shook her head, her weapon at the ready and waited for her partner to bring his own revolver out.

The two officers were the first inside, followed by the two detectives.  The search was immediate, and nothing or anyone was found.  It rung back memories of the apartment Bosco and Elisa had searched the last time they had seen each other.  The four officers met up in the living area, Faith was calling a report into the radio, while Bosco spoke with the detectives.  They explained their case, and he nodded a lot, understanding.  "This was his last known place of residence, but the file said he was registered in the tenants log downstairs with the Landlady in Ninety-nine.  He left, but has still being paying for the room," Bosco explained, "I just don't understand why you'd rent an apartment, if you never used it."

Elisa nodded, and soon their trio's attention was drawn to Faith. "Five-five David confirm, we'll be there ASAP."  She let go of the radio on her shoulder and turned to her partner. "Sexual assault, Central Park West."

"Damn," Bosco, Elisa and Matt said at the same time.  "What do you bet it's our guy?"  he asked Elisa, as the four of them left the apartment, heading along the hallway.

"It depends on the MO.  With Tempany Beckett, he left a distinctive burn mark on the base of her neck of a small dragon with a dagger in its chest, the inscription, 'Love Hurts' in Latin engraved beneath it."

With that last bit of information, the four of them made their way back downstairs to their respective vehicles, and arrived at Central Park West together a short while later.  As the cars pulled up, Faith could see the ambulance team there.  She looked in Doc's direction, seeing the sickened look on his face.  She and Bosco were first to the ambulance. A young woman was crying in the back, and Alex Taylor was treating her.  Seeing Bosco, the woman began wailing again and he knew that he better leave it up to Faith to talk with her.

While she talked with the victim of the crime, he walked over to Sully and Davis, who were already on scene and talking with a young couple who had perhaps been witness to the attack.  "He was hitting her, I yelled out for him to stop, at first he didn't… I shouted again, louder…" The boy swallowed, "I'm never gonna get it out of my head."  He looked at his girlfriend, she was shaking, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  He turned back to the officers. "Can we please go home now?"

Davis looked at Sully, who nodded ever slightly. "You can."  Davis turned back to the couple. "We'll be in contact," he told them.

There was a moment where the boy just looked back at him, but he slowly turned around, leading his girlfriend away.

Bosco took this time to step up to his colleagues. "So, do we know who did it?  What'd this guy looked like?"

Sully solemnly shook his head, "Too dark, the kids didn't see anything, just the silhouettes."

"Damn it."

"We'll catch him, Bosco.  We will," Davis assured the officer, but he just looked away, over to the ambulance, Faith was walking in his direction, stopping for a moment when Elisa and Matt stepped over to her.  She said something, then pointed toward Bosco, Sully and Davis.  Then Faith continued, Elisa and Matt walking along with her.

"She never saw his face," Faith told them all as she stepped over. "He wore a balaclava."  Those four words shot rage and disappointment through each officer standing there.

Elisa was about to begin speaking when a man wearing a royal blue suit walked over. "Detective Stabler, SVU.  Who were the officers first on the scene?" he asked, at that moment, Sully and Davis walked over to him. "Can I have a word?"  the officer asked, nodding to the left, over by where a female officer stood, also wearing a suit, talking with Doc.

Matt walked over there too, he had questions in regard to this and the other rape cases that needed going over in relation to his and Elisa's own case.

Bosco turned to Elisa, who also turned to face him. "Guess this is where we part ways again," she said.

"Good seeing you again," Bosco told her, nodding after she did. "Take care, won't you?"

Elisa smiled. "Promise, you too."

He just smiled back, watching as she walked over to her partner.  A slight smile escaped his mouth, and so he dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket.  "You okay, Boz?"  He heard Faith ask, which broke him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just fine," Bosco replied, not meeting her gaze.  He took in a breath and then began walking along the path, back to their squad car.

Matt turned just to see his partner Elisa step up by his side, "Did you tell him?"  he asked. She just looked up at him, not saying anything.  "It might have helped if you did."

"Leave it alone, Matt."

"Fine, but don't come bitching to me about it."

Her chocolate brown eyes looked up and met his cool blue gaze, "It's the past."

"Whatever you say, partner," Matt replied, placing a hand on her shoulder for a moment to show his care.  Then he removed it, giving her a warm smile.

* ~ * ~ *

The rest of their shift saw Bosco and Faith assisting in two domestic disputes, directing traffic on the site of a four-car motor vehicle accident which, in itself, took three hours to clean up.  They filled out incident reports from their double shift the night before, and again with tonight's shift, including their help on the hunt for Marshall Reid, and their then arrival at the scene of the rape of Tracee Kirtley, a twenty-seven year old college senior on her way home from a friend's house when the attack occurred.

The end of the shift came just after eleven. They were on the way back to the station house when a car sped past at least thirty miles per hour more than the recommended speed limit, especially in the wet conditions that hit the city hard.

The chase lasted only a short while, with the white Toyota Corona smashing into a power poll when the driver lost control in the slippery conditions.  Bosco and Faith climbed from their squad car and made their way over to the car, both their weapons at the ready in case anything was to go down.  They had to take that precautionary measure in this kind of situation.

Edging their way so that they were nearer to the car, suddenly the passenger side door opened.  Faith froze in her steps; Bosco was on the driver's side of the vehicle, looking through the window with his weapon trained on the man that was crawling out of his car on Faith's side.  Slowly the man rose to his feet, his rugged face, bleeding forehead and sadistic grin looking back at her. "Sir, please put your hands above your head," she commanded.

In hearing this, Bosco edged his way around the front of the car and the poll it almost wrapped itself around, he was surprised the man in question had survived the impact seemingly unscathed.

With his hands on his head, Faith then asked him to turn around, which he did without question or argument.  Slipping her weapon back into her holster, Faith stepped over, removing the cuffs from her belt and proceeded to bring down one of the man's hands.  She had just brought his arm down behind his back, when he swung around, gripping one of his arms tight around her throat and pulling her gun out and pointing it to her head.

"Put the gun down, and let her go!"  Bosco ordered him, cocking his own revolver. "Now!"

"Bitch rammed me off the street," he replied in his rough deep voice, he pressed the tip of the gun firm to Faith's head, causing her to wince badly and whimper in pain, tears filling her eyes.  Her heart raced, just looking back at Bosco, as if her whole life was just flashing by before her eyes.  "My wife, I'm gonna kill her!"  He grinned, and soon maniacal laughter came from his throat and out his mouth.  The man was a delusional psycho; those were the same words that Faith kept running through her mind.  She tried to release herself from his grip, but he just pulled her against him tighter.  "Come on honey, don't fight it… I told you, you and I are meant to be for eternity."  She squirmed at those words, and again when he pressed his filthy, bloodied lips to the side of her head, just above where the tip of the gun pressed heavily into her skull.

"Let the officer go, you've already got speed violations, abduction and assault, you don't want to add murder to those charges," Bosco explained calmly, but inside his heart was pounding at a faster rate than he could even begin to try and count.  The man looked back at Bosco like that of a man who had no moral equities, his eyes told Bosco everything about him, they gave him away.  His life was less than normal, abusive father, druggie mother…

There was a moment when Faith thought the man would let go of her when he pushed her forward, but he pulled her back, slamming the butt of the gun in his hands into the side of her head.  She dropped to her knees, her whole world spinning, flashing from black to gray, over and over again.  There was an eerie gun shot and the sound of a body collapsing to the ground behind her.  She felt her world losing control, but then supportive hands grabbed her, pulling her back so she was leaning against the strong person that sat behind her now.  "Oh god Faith…" Bosco's voice said, cradling her shivering body in his arms.  "I thought I was going to lose you."

Faith pushed away from him, turning around so that they sat facing each other.  But her head was still spinning like crazy and she just fell against him, her face on his shoulder.  She could feel his strong hands rubbing up and down her back, hugging her tightly to him.  There were sobs, and she knew they were coming from her as she cried there in his arms.

Within a matter of minutes, Doc and Alex arrived on scene, shortly followed by Sully and Davis.  They loaded the body of the man who had actually shot himself in the head, right after he hit Faith.  Doc was preparing basic papers, while Alex treated Faith's head wound.

She stood against the side of her and Bosco's squad car. "You'll need at least four or five stitches," Alex explained, cleaning the area around the wound, and dabbing it gently.  She removed a bandage from her kit and had Faith hold it in place.  "Which means a hospital visit, perhaps a stay, for the night, so we can keep an eye on your concussion."

Faith swallowed. "Really, I feel fine."

Alex partly smiled. "You might feel fine, but that would be the drugs I just gave you.  I'm sorry, Faith, you'll have to stay the night.  It's pretty bad."

Realizing it was an argument she wouldn't win, Faith nodded. "Boz'll drive me down there."

"Good.  You're quite lucky the wound wasn't as bad as many of them that I've seen.  Some of the weapons retrieved from attacks have had brain matter on them."

"Eugh.  That's disgusting."  Faith squirmed. "Now you're really making me feel ill."

"Sorry.  I'm just saying, you're lucky."  Alex took one more look at the wound, then reapplied the bandage, having Faith hold her hand over it to hold it in place.  She closed up her kit and stepped back. "I'll check in on you when my shift is over."  Faith just nodded, and then watched as the paramedic walked back to the ambulance.

Within minutes, Bosco had finished explaining what had happened to Sully and Davis, who were writing up the report of the incident and then went over to the squad car where Faith still stood.  "Come on, let's get you to hospital."

* ~ * ~ *

They arrived at the hospital not long later, Faith was seen by Doctor Robert Foreman and after being stitched up and having various scans and x-rays of her skull to be sure there was no fracture or permanent damage she was then admitted to hospital for the following twenty-four hour period.

Faith had her own private room, and lay in the bed dressed in the gown the hospital provided, and a blanket over her legs to keep her warm.  Her head had a numb aching, but was otherwise okay.  Especially considering.

Bosco stood in the doorway, just looking in, Faith knew he was standing there, but looked to her left, out the window.  Not that she could really see much.  "Don't give me that look, Boz," she told him, knowing that he was giving her that same look he gave her every time something went wrong during a confrontation like the one they had with the driver of that vehicle.

"It's all my fault," his voice soon said, she could hear, and in some levels, actually feel the pain in his voice.  "I could've gotten you killed, Faith."

"It wasn't your fault, we did everything the right way."

Bosco walked into the room with heavy footsteps, Faith turned to look at him. He was standing right by the side of her bed, his hands at his sides.  "I could have lost you tonight."

She reached her hand up and took his in hers. "We did everything right.  No one's to blame."

He shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed at her side, still holding her hand.  "I was so afraid, and I've never been that afraid before in my life… not even when pop, and ma…" His voice intensified in anger, but he shook his head, getting rid of those memories and looked at Faith more intently.

"It's what we do, it's a risk of the job," she explained. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Why am I even trying…" Bosco shook his head angrily, pulling his hand out from her hold.  "You're not the one who bore your heart to someone who doesn't care that same way back… you don't understand."

Her voice was hurt, angry. "Bosco, I do care about you."

"But not in that same way, I got it.  _I get it_."  Bosco pulled away again as she went to touch his hand.  

Faith sat up straight in the bed, looked right at him, stretched out her hand and gently caressed his cheek. "I care about you Bosco, in a way I never knew I could… and in such a way, I… in such a way I know I shouldn't."  There was a moment's silence, and she swallowed, slowly removing her hand.

But just as she brought her hand down, Bosco soon had his hand over hers, placing it against his chest.  Faith could feel his heart beat through his black t-shirt.  It raced fast, and as their eyes met, it seemed like his heart slowed right down, their hearts beating as one.  He framed her face with one of his hands and brought her lips to his in a silent kiss.

Faith pulled back a little, looking into his handsome face, and smiled. She then put her arms around his neck to pull him closer for another kiss.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning, an eternal flame?  
I believe, it's meant to be, darling.  
I watch you when you are sleeping.  
You belong with me.  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning, an eternal flame?_

        'Eternal Flame' by Atomic Kitten

**to be continued ;)**


End file.
